X-Men Origins: The Brotherhood
by TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: This is the story of how a team of former G-Men and Hellfire Club members join together and form a bond as strong as the X-Men. Some bonds stronger than others. Rated T just in case. Heavy Mystique X Azazel
1. Intro

**If you like _completed_ Azazel X Mystique stories then i suggest checking out "Life After Death" by ****Coyote Blues. I laughed and cried my butt off. Also check out my best friend's story "The Fallen Monster" if you like undertale (his username is SageBoy777). And if you like Doctor Who check out his story "Dead No More".  
**

 **So without further a do here is the story you may like much less than Coyote's story. Also their's had longer chapters**

 **WARNING: ERIK WILL BE PUT TEMPORARILY IN THE "BAD GUY" POSITION FOR A BIT ALONG WITH THE "OVER PROTECTIVE DAD" POSITION BUT ALL WILL BE GOOD WITH HIM AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS EVENTUALLY.**

* * *

"Wait, you're going on a mission? Already? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Mystique asked as she ran to catch up with Erik. It had been only one month exactly since Cube and she didn't think things would be moving this quickly. "Because you're not going." He replied. His tone was a little harsher than he would have liked but in his mind she wasn't ready and for her to be she had to be pushed and know the colder side of life. Mystique however didn't quite pick up on this since she was too mad about not going.

"Why not? What are you going to go do anyway? Can't I at least know that?" She asked as she practically jogged to keep up with his smooth yet quick stride. Erik stopped suddenly causing her to run into him. "First," he said as he gave her a moment to righted herself from the collision. Erik was a very sturdy built man so it was as if it never happened to him. "You can't come because you aren't ready."

"I am too!" she argued. He ignored her. "Second, since you're not going I don't feel the need to explain to you my very thought out mission since I'm already waiting precious time on this conversation." Now by this comment Mystique was hurt. She crossed her arms. "Come on Erik! You know I'm perfectly capable of-OOF!" And with a swift stroke of his hand Erik had her pinned to the wall with a piece of scrap metal. "Get that off of you and you can come." Erik told her. He knew it wasn't fair but the people they'd encounter wouldn't play by the rules at all. They probably would've killed her by now and that's what secretly scared him the most.

She struggled and did all she could to get the metal off of her. Her mussels strained and she was beginning to sweat already. Erik turned and walked away but he didn't get far before Mystique could yell, "You know we can't all have powers that we can rely on to fight for us Erik." He stopped mid-stride. He then turned on his heal with such swiftness Mystique wanted to take it back. "And those of you who don't have some sort of combat skill to rely on. Except you." He walked closer to her but had not yet released her from the metal. "I hated that Charles had chosen you to come along. You didn't know how to fight. All you could do was change your appearance and what good would that do in a war?" His face was inches away from her's now.

"I saved Hank from Azazel by pretending to be Shaw." she muttered. This comment didn't go unnoticed by Erik however. "And that was it wasn't it?" he asked her. She didn't say anything because he was right. Erik turned to continue where he was going once again. He was halfway to the door when he said, "The day you can prove you can not only fight for yourself but a team as well will be the day I allow you on a mission. That's a promise." And with that he released her and he left.


	2. New Life

**A/N: so since I called this "X-Men Origins: The Brotherhood" I figured so I didn't make the title misleading I'd put a little something from each or a few of the characters in each chapter. But just now I figured it would a little confusing so I'll just go with it and if it gets confusing please tell me! Also I'd like to eventually pull in Avalanche, Blob, Toad, and a few others. Please know though that I'll be calling them by the first names they were given in a show I watched called X-Men: Evolution. I will also be using the same physical description of them into it as well. So yeah.  
**

* * *

With everyone gone on this mission Mystique felt like she had lost her purpose in life. Which is just her overly dramatic way of saying she was bored. After Erik had left her behind on the floor in slight shock and embarrassment it took her at least fifteen minuets to get up. Once she was up she moved herself from the large three car garage, which is where the morning's emotional ordeal had just taken place, and went through the door at the very back that connected to the large kitchen.

See the group had been staying in a very large house that was owned by Janos Quested, the silent Spanish mutant who once was a member of the Hellfire club. He had inherited the fancy place from his parents but he didn't consider it an inheritance has much as a gift since all three of his younger sisters had one too in different parts of the world. This extravagant home happened to be located in California. Erik considered it perfect since it was able to house all six members with plenty of room to spare. It's location was also perfect in his mind due to the fact mutants tended to travel to California, and more specifically Hollywood, in hopes of blending in with the more eccentric groups there.

After a month of staying there Mystique was well acquainted with each room and could mentally map out the whole place, well, save for the bedrooms occupied by her team mates. If she could even call them that. House mates seemed more appropriate at the moment. No, they were team mates and she was the house thought made her very sad. If she had known that this was how things would go she'd never have left Charles and the other on that beach.

That was another thing. After her brother had been shot, and most likely paralyzed, her heart ached to see him. She had left him in his greatest time of pain and need and look where she was now. Almost an exact copy of what would've happened if she hadn't walked those few steps in the sand. Big house, a miss matched team of mutants, bored out of her mind. That's what ate her up the most.

How could she go? She was humiliated. It's like the one time she ran away from home when she was 13. She thought she was no good for the family and that Charles didn't care about her. She hadn't been gone even a day when both her brother and his biological father, his mother had divorced and remarried you see, had already started looking for her and were over joyed when they found her not five miles away. Just this time no one was looking for her. She'd just have to suck it up this time. Mystique was 28 after all.

As she wandered about the house she noticed something. A house occupied by six people that had been lived in for a month, no matter how large, could become very very messy. "I'm either just that bored and useless or insane. Maybe all three." Mystique muttered as she began her new task.

This wasn't abnormal for the blue mutant though. Back when she was younger and still living in the Xavier house she'd get bored and clean every room except her own. Dust a few books here, was a few dishes there, maybe straighten up the hallway pictures a bit. She applied this to right now and eventually that she had been cast aside for the first ever "Brotherhood" mission. It was a stupid name, she had thought at first, and she couldn't believe everyone agreed on it but if she was honest it was growing on her.

* * *

Mystique had just woken up from a nap on one of the expensive, yet comfortable, couches in the living room when they returned. As they all walked in they were the exact opposite of what she expected. She had expected them to all look, well, like they had _been_ a mission, a few scrapes and cuts with a burn mark or two at best. Instead they looked like they had just gone out for a burger and fried or something.

"You five were gone awhile." She said causally but it was really intended to get an answer as to what she missed out on. 'Not ready? Sure.' she thought as she made sure she wasn't hallucinating. She didn't want her team to be hurt she just couldn't believe they returned without a single mark.

It seemed as if no one had heard her. Erik in particular, who had already retreated to his room, was the source she was looking towards but that wasn't the case and her heart sunk at being rejected yet again by her only friend. Instead it was Emma, yes Emma Frost, who spoke up. "It was just a recruiting thing. Didn't see a need for almost everyone to come." she said as she sat on the couch across from Mystique. "You would've been a better help than the rest of us. No offense but considering your background you may have been able to help and convince them better than all five of us."

Wait a second. Did she just say that to Mystique? Yes she did. Mystique was stunned by this and didn't say anything at first. Out of everyone else she least excepted that to come from was Emma. "Um, thanks?" Was all she could manage and it seemed to be more of a question. She mentally cursed herself as Emma just nodded and the awkward tension in the room rose from zero to eleven.

A few more seconds pass by and nothing is said between the two girls. Finally something happens. Emma just gives Mystique an awkward nod then rises and leaves. Mystique is now all alone. Or so she thought.

A voice from somewhere speaks. It says, "The place looks nice. I would've done something sooner or later but defiantly later rather than sooner so I suppose it's good that someone else noticed an issue and fixed it." They were talking about the cleaning she did. Wait, again, they actually noticed. Mystique looked up to see who it was but looked right back down once she saw it was Azazel. She thought she heard a sign only a moment later.

Suddenly there's something around her neck and it's difficult to breathe. Someone was trying to strangle her. _He_ was trying to strangle her. She was scared and a thousand thoughts raced through her head all at one then she felt his breath on her neck and she became terrified. "Turn your head towards my elbow." He whispered. Mystique was confused now. "Do it." came shortly after. She did and found that she was able to breathe. Shortly after he removed his arm and she could hear footsteps as he started to walk away. He stopped mid step to say one final thing before disappearing, "I know you're afraid me."

* * *

 **Quick note, that thing up there is a real self-defense method. My dad taught it to my older cousin along with a few other things I'll be adding into this story. Thanks for the reviews and follows so far! Also, YAY! I managed 1,000 words in one chapter! Cross your fingers I can keep that up lol! XD  
**


End file.
